Kagura's real story
by rayray1
Summary: have you ever wondered if kagura ever lied about who she is.Then you would want to read this....Warning rated M for later chapters....I do not own gintama so don't be mad at me...sorry. It has alot of rape in it. so don't be mad,and it is very detailed.
1. Chapter 1

A story I made up of Kagura/Okita.....Fanfiction...I do not own gintama,but I love the wish to see more ROMANCE in I hope you love this fan story I !

Have you ever wondered if Kagura ever lied about her past of who she was?We know her father is a very powerful yato,but have you ever wondered about what she did in her travels,and what kind of people she met along the is a story of how the past can creep up on you when you never expect the way you can see Kagura/okita pairing and Kagura/Others.....and who her mother really is,and if she was a yato or not then who was she really....mmmmmm....Think about it.

Present

''Oi,Kagura wake up,if you don't then we will leave you here all alone,oi'',Gin-chan screamed.

''Fine,fine I'm up so you don't have to be so loud early in the morning'',I screamed I got up put on my clothes and put on my smile so everyone would think I'm in a good mood.

"Oi,Kagura hurry up",Gin screamed again.

"I'm coming I'm coming,so quit screaming ".I said while I was running to the front door.

"finally,I was getting impatient".Gin said.

"You know Gin-chan,I'm a girl I have to look pretty right?

"you are not just any girl,because normal girls can't lift up a car with one hand like it is nothing".Gin-chan said.

"So I'm still a girl".I said. I am getting really mad now,and also what he just said really hurt my feelings,but I will never let him know how it really hit a spot in I just will laugh it off like usual.

"Hahahahahahaha,Your so right,but I bet I can beat you at any match'huh Gin-chan".I said once again still laughing.

"Yeah,yeah I know you could,now lets go".Gin said while laughing.

I work here with Gin-chan and sinpachi at odd do

jobs no one else would their really disgusting jobs some are missions we get paid to go we'll do anything that we can get paid to I used to do is a secret, and I'm keeping it from them.

So where we are going now is to go capture a giant bug that is seems that the baka prince accidentally let one of his pets escape we have to go capture it alive and not hurt it,but we all know we are going to end up killing it anyway.

Well let's hope the shinsengumi are not here.I thought to as I said that ,I notice a guy with blondedish brown hair.

* * *

Oh great.I thought to my self . The sadist jerk is here,and he is coming this great.

"Oi,Okita wake up,We have a mission,Oi!".Hajikata screamed.

Little did Hajikata know was that Okita was he was just about to kill number 102 of Hijikata.

"Shut-up,I have to find Hajikata number 103 and shoot his head off !"Okita said while moaning.

"Oh, I found him,Hahahaha take that Hajikata-san!"Okita said while laughing.

Hajikata shivered.

"I'm afraid to even to know what he is dreaming about."he shivered he saw Kondo laughing at him he wondered why.

"Let me tell you a way to wake him up shall I."Hondo said while laughing.

"Fine,fine tell me so I can get him out of that dream he is having."Hajikata said while shivering again.

"So what is it?" Hajikata asked.

"well come here."hondo something in Hajikata's ear.

Hajikata moved back,and started shaking his head.

"No that will never work."hajikata said.

"Trust me try it."Hondo said.

"This better work, if not then I will kill you Hondo-san."Hajikata said. Hopeing that it will work.

"Well here goes."hajikata said while getting closer to Okita. To yell in his ear.

"Okita if you don't get up then Kagura is going to get married to--- ."

Okita sprang out of the futon looking for his bazooka.

"Where is he?" Okita said while looking around.

" I'll kill him,mmmm where is he?"he said again.

" I'll make sure he never touches what is mine again."He said looking really pist off.

"Hajikata do you know who he is,and where he is? If you do then tell me now,so I can kill him."He said while grabbing Hajikata's jacket.

"This is just so funny,hahahahahahehehe, I can't quit laghing!"Hondo-san said.

"Oi,Okita Kagura-chan is not going to get married,so let Hajikata go."Hondo said while still laughing.

"what!!!!"Okita said while letting go of Hajikata.

" Well we just wanted to wake you up,so Hondo-san told me to tell you that."Hajikata getting up off the ground.

" Don't ever do that again do you under stand!"Okita said while grinding his teeth.

"sorry,sorry."Hondo-san said.

" Ok now why in the hell did you want to wake me up?" Okita said while calming down now.

"Oh,thats right I almost forgot."Hondo said while clearing his throat.

"We have a mission."Hondo said.

"Ok,what is the mission?"Okita said.

" Well that baka prince accidentally let another one of his pets loose again." Hondo-san said.

" Then we better get going." Okita sais while tapping his bazooka on his shoulder.

So they headed toward where all the screaming is coming from .Then they spotted a giant bug. Where the baka prince is trying to escape from the giant bug.

If that baka prince is there then that means china will be there then I can torment her some here I come you better be when he thought that he notices his china coming this he put on his grin and walked toward her smiling.

* * *

" Oi,china,whatcha doing here?" Okita said while smiling.

" None of your business,you sadist."Kagura spat back at him.

" Oh,china I didn't think you missed me that much, I'm so touched!" Okita said while his smile grew larger.

" Huh,who missed who,Huh."Kagura was getting aggravated now.

" Why of course you missed me!, right?" Okita said smirking.

" Oi,Oi,now let's stop having a lover-spat. You can finnish this when we complete our mission, shall we ." Gin said while laughing.

"fine" Kagura said while crossing her arms.

"Yeah, Ok." Okita said while getting his bazooka out.

" Let's go." Everybody said at the same time.

We fought the giant we were going wild hitting,slashing,kicking, and all that confusion we ended up smashing,and blowing the gigantic bug to pieces.

" Oops,We killed the bug,Oh well." everyone said at the same time.

" NO,Noooo,how could you kill my pet," The baka prince screamed.

" Well we did hold back a little."I snickered.

" Ha,China I bet you can't hold back even if you tried!" Okita said while smirking.

" Wait a minute you are almost stronger than I am, and I get blamed for being to strong,ha yeah right!" I spat back at the sadist jerk.

" Yeah, China you might be right, but I'm not a monster like you are." He said while starring at me, and,Wait- did he just snort at me. Oh he is so dead when I get to him.

" And plus yo_____!" I ran toward him and kicked him in the knee so hard that he yelped so loud that I swear the whole galaxy could hear him. Ah,that felt so good. I thought to myself. Uh oh he looks pissed I better run before he gets up.

" Let's go Gin-chan,NOW!" I grabed Gin and started to run before the sadist could catch up to us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

" You know you deserved that right?" Hijikata said while shaking his head.

" I know, but I don't like anyone else to see her smiling face but me." I said through gritted teeth.

The others were just laughing at me.

" Well I do believe our cold hearted devil feels jealousy, don't you think so Hijikata-san hahahahah ?" Hondo said while laughing, and staring at their little devil.

Hajikata saw and he couldn't help but snicker a little, but soon regretted it because there was a pist off and jealous boy glaring at him looking like he was about to murder someone any second. Hajikata shivered and said." oh, no, I'm so dead!" Hijikata said under his breath so no one could hear him.

Hondo noticed and was thinking of what to say.

" You know I think it is getting late and we should go before a war starts." Hondo said while trying to lighten up Okita's mood before he really does kill someone. Then Hondo thought if it was about Kagura he would defently kill somebody to vent out his shivered a little over that fact. Okita was the strongest out of all of them. Everyone was scared of him heck even I would be leader if he was a little older, but that would be a problem, because even the higher ups are afraid of him. Plus if it has anything to do with Kagura he loses his mind. I am so lucky he doesn't think of me as an enemy if he did them I would be dead along time ago. Oh I feel sorry for the guys who would try to court Kagura. Hond thought while shaking his head.

" OK ,are you all ready to go?" Hondo said while staring at a boy sending death glares at Hajikata.

" I will be ready when I kill Hajikata-san" Okita said while getting his sword out.

" OK,you could kill him, but would Kagura ever like you then?, mmmmm,think about it very hard Okita before you kill him." Hondo said while giving Okita a reason to put to the bad into the of Okitas weakness is if you tell him Kagura wont like him he'll obey.

" Now lets go and eat something, im hungry" Everybody agreed and got ready to leave.

Kondo sighed.

OKITA'S VEIW

" You know you diserved that right?" I heard Hijikata say while shaking his head at me.

" I know but I don't like anybody else but me" I said though gritted teeth.

I know I deserved it, but I couldn't help it I get jelous to easily when it comes to her, and the way she was smiling at other men I got pist I kept saying in my head that don't stare, look, talk, or smile at other men, because you are mine. Uh this is getting bad I love her so much that I get jealous over the smallest thing. Why wont she notice my feelings for I do everything to make her notice . I just love her so much, but she only thinks of me as a sparing partner. Why wont she notice that the only way that I can get her attention is to get her angryat me, andwhen she smiled at those guys I lost my mind. So I called her a monster, and when I saw thathurt in her eyes I regretted it so much, and I swear I saw a tear glitter on her face, but she covered it quickly with anger and she looked so pist. At first I thought she would kill me and beat me so hard I would not look like myself anymore, but what surprised was she didn't beat me to a pulp, but instead she kicked me so hard. It hurt like hell, but as I screamed I thought she was the most beautiful red headed and blue eyed goddess that ever lived as I watched her run away with dona-sama. For some reason that pissed me off so much that I wanted slice his head off for just holding her hand. Then I swore no man would ever touch her because she belongs to me, and me forever if I had anything to do with, and of course I did. While a chuckle got caught in my throat. I will make her see that she can't run away from me. She will love me one of these days. I don't care what I have to do. She will belong to me, and me alone. She just does not know what is coming . Kagura you better watch out, because I will make you mine if it is the last thing I do. Even if I had to hurt you, and I will if I have to for you to love me, and me alone forever.

Authors note

sorry I thought it would be good to write about how jealous Okita would get and I really wanted to see a possesive side to him.

If you dont like it im sorry.

Kagura veiw

" Huh what was that suuden chill I just got?" I said while shuddering as I took a bite of my seaweed.

" I didn't feel a chill at all, and it is not that cold,''chew chew." Gin-chan said while eating.

" Niether did I." Sinpachi said while globleling down his rice.

" Yeah, you might be right!" Kagura said while laughing.

I swear I felt it, and I have a feeling something bad is going to happen, but I don't know what. Whatever it is it's not going to be good. I feel like there is going to be a war pretty soon. I just don't know what about. I know Gin-chan and Sinpachi can take care of their selves, because they fought a lot of powerful people, but I have this sinking feeling in my gut that they might loose this, and might even get killed, but who could be as strong as Gin-chan. I thought to my self for a minute. Then I thought of something. The only people who are stronger than Gin-chan are, no,no,no it can't be it just can't be them noway I wont except it. I must be loosing my mind. If I thought of them again. They coundn't have found me this quick it is just imposible, but if it is them. I will protect Gin-chan and Sinpachi if it is the last thing I do. I will never let them touch my dear friends and family never. I will protect them, wait a minute I might be getting ahead of myself, because they don't know where I am or what i'm doing. It's just I must still hate them tats why they came to mind. Yeah thats got to be it my mind is just playing tricks on me. Thats right Kagura it is just your imagination. I thought to my self while I that thought calmed me down a little.

I did not notice that Gin-chan and Sinpachi were both starring at me at the same time wondering what was wrong with me. Plus I also didn't know what Okita was planning.

Gin was just starring at her while her facial expressions changed to worried to scared to anger then all of a sudden it changed to determination. He never saw Kagura look like this in all this time that hes been with her. She looked so cold so distant just like if he didn't know her. Before he could think of anything else Kagura put on her goofy smile she always had. So hegorgot everything he was thinking about . While watching Kagura eating her seaweed that she loved so much.

Sinpachi on the othe hand looked worried ot first, but shook it off, and got back to eating his rice. Nothing could bother Kagura-chan. She was a yato they feared notthing. So she probably ate to much seaweed.

" Gin-chan I'm sleepy lets go home, Please!" Kagura did the puppy dog eyes. That was Gin-chan's weakness. It always worked.

Gin-chan stared at me then sighed. " Ok, Sinpachi see you tomorrow, im going to take Kagura home, She is tired!" Gin-chan said.

" Ok, yeah my sister is probaly worried so see you guys tomorrow, Bye!" Sinpachi said while leaving.

Gin-chan watched as Sinpachi walked off. " Ok, Kagura let's go home." Gin said while watching Kagura yawn. She looked so cute like a little girl. He was happy that he was a father to her, because her real father never showed his love for her, because he was travleling and defeating monsters around the universe. Well at least she has him. He will be her father no matter what, but he will never let her know that. Then he felt his arm latch around his and was being pulled away. There is also sometimes he has feelings for her that are not fatherly, but he always shrugs them away.

" Ah we are finally home!" I said while running to the closet. I sleep in the closet.

" Goodnight Gin-chan!" I said while closeing the closet door.

" Goodnight to you to Kagura!" Gin-chan said while getting in his futon.

Then they both went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**OH I forgot to tell yall this is my first fanfiction story I ever wrote.**

Chapter 3 **DREAM **

**----------** " no mama no owwww_______ what did I do to make you so angry at me mama im sorry."but

shewould not stop, but instead she hit me harder and harder each

kick and each punch. Papa has been travleling again and oni-chan

ran away again to prove he could beat papa in the next battle they

have. So that leaves me and mama alone just us two alone in the house.

For some reason mama hated me. She always tells me that im just like him.

That I have more of his blood than she does. I don't understand what she

means. I mean howcould a six year old know why she was being beaten

when they were alone.

--------Papa and oni-chan does not what mama does to me, because she always puts

on this facade around them. She pretends that she loves me more than anybody

in the universe. So who would ever expect that the loving mother beats her

daughter every time when they are alone together.

------"you, I thought you would be moreyato when you were born, but instead

you have more of his blood than I do."She said while kicking me in the stomach.

-----" You are evil itself you shouldn't have even be born in the first place!" she

sceamed at me before I past out.

A couple of hours later I woke up, and I was comletly hilled thanks to my yato blood

that flows through me. As I was getting up I saw a puddle of blood around me.

I sighed ,as I said " I better clean the blood up."So I whent in to the broom closet

and got a mop out and started to soak up all of the blood from last night

from my beating I got last night.

I always thought how come shedoesn't love me like other mothers love their children.

They kiss their children and play with them, but my mother only does that when

other people are around so that other people don't know what realy goes on at home. I always wondered should a six year old be thinking about

all of this. Shouldn't they be energetic and playful without knowing

anything about the real world, and what realy goes on.

Oh well I gguess im not any normal six year old like others are.

--------"ah, I better go on and cook so when mama wakes up she could eat." I said

while running to the kitchen.

Oh and I could cook. Could you believe it a six year old cookong, and

most six year olds couldn't even cook rice the'll burn it or burn the

house down trying to cook rice, but I perfected it when I was five years

old. Now I could cook anything grown ups could cook , because

how I learned was if I messed up on mama's food I would get

a beating every time I messed up. So I perfected every food that my

mama liked, and trust me she liked the foods that some chefs

can't cook. So I learned how to cook them after half a year. I

perfectedall of them so thats one less beating I get.

---- After I was done cooking I set the table the way mama liked it. Then

I started cleaning before she wakes upb because she likes a spotless

house. So I always start in the living room. I swept, and

valcumed under the table and around the ferneture. I

cleaned the glass and windows. So next was my bedroom

it was the cleanest of all in the house, but I still have to make it

even more spotless. When I was satisfied I started on the

halls. I swept them spotless. Then I cleaned my brothers room,

because he always kept his room messy. So the only room left is

mamas, but I can't wake her up. So I will do hers when she wakes up.

While I was deaded down stairs . I heard a door click. Well

I guess mama was up now. Then she came into veiw.

------- "Good morning mama did you sleep well?" I asked while

bowing to her.

-------- "Yes I did, I felt so good after I let my frustration out!" she

said while smirking.

-------- " Breakfast is ready mama." I told her as we were walking down the stairs

to the kitchen.

--------- As always she set at the front of the table while I sat across from her. We

ate in peace, but when mama got up she grabed my hair, and swung me across

the kitchen.

---------- " You know Kagura I was trying to eat peacefully, but everytime

I looked at you. I grew angrier by the second." she said while about to hit

me but the door in the hallway flew open. Mom heard stop what she was

doing and put on that facade I knew so well while walking to the door.

----------- " Im home my girls so come and give me a hug!" I heard

papa say, and I ran to him past mama and gave him a big hug.

Thinking to my self thank god he came at the right time,or

I would be beaten again.

--------- Then I asked. " How long will you be staying home

this time papa?"

--------- " Well my beautiful little girl, I'll be staying just a

couple more hours!" he said whilestill hugging me.

------- Oh great I thought to my self, as soon as papa leaves I will

get the beating of a lifetime. Its all papas faut because when he

leaves I will get another beating, because papa interupted mama

when she was about to hit me. Oh happy day. I sighed.

---------- " Why hello darling I missed you so much, I am so happy to

see you after all this time!" Mama said at papa, but her eyes where

on me giving me a warning glare.

-------- " I visited with papa for awile. Then it was his time to leave

again. He gave me and mama some kisses and hugs and said he does

not know how long he will be gone this time, and then in a blink of a eye

he was long gone once again, and I had one pist off mother to deal with.

-------- I turned around and mama was sending cold death glares

at me. I sighed and thought to my self ,here we go again.

--------- The next thing I felt was the back of my mama's hand, and

then I past out again. Thinking why was I even born.

----------------------------------- 3 **years later.**

_**-**__---------- " Aw the poor child lost her mother__** and the father is still **__travleling_

_and who knows where here brother is." Kagura heard a couple of women _

_talking about her._

_------------ I wonder what tose women will think when they_

_find out that Im happy that she dead. That means I finaly have freedom._

_--------- " Do you know who is going to take her in while her_

_father and brother are gone?" Kagura heard one of the women say._

_--------- " I will take care of her, ladies!" she heard a man say, but she still_

_did not look up to see who it she heard the women squeal all at the same time._

_---------- " Oh my aren't you kind!" one of them said._

_----------- " Kagura would you like to come with me?" he asked calmly._

_He could see the hurt in her eyes, but not hurt from the death of her mother._

_He could also see coldness and anger through her eyes. Oh my, she realy is like me._

_Don't worry my grandaughter I will make you strong and then you will be_

_my heir to all of my power and money. Im sorry I didn't come sooner,but_

_I did not even know about you in the begening. Then he was mad at his own daughter for not_

_telling him about his own grandaughter. I will never forgive you. He thought to _

_himself. Don't worry I will make it where you can never feel hurt_

_or pain again. You will also have no weakneses. Then he thought I _

_wonder why she did not tell me that she had a little girl. Then it _

_hit him. She must have a lot of my blood in her he could feel_

_it because he felt close to her like she has the same power he does._

_------- " Sorry Kagura I did not come sooner, but im your grandfather." he_

_patted her head and then she looked up at him. Then held out her hand for_

_him to grab. Which he did._

_-------- " you ready to go!" he asked her then she nodded her head saying 'yes'._

_------- He picked her up then they wre gone to Kaguras new home._


	4. Chapter 4

**------------------------I do not own GINTAMA. This is only a story I made up, because there was no romance. So I made up my own fanfiction story.**

* * *

* * *

* * *

------------------------------- **CHAPTER 4 KISS--------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------**Her eyed swung open, and for some reason she felt cold, and

she noticed she was shivering.

-------- Sigh " I have not had that dream in a long time." I wispered to

myself. While putting the palm of my hand on my forhead and then

sighed again.

------- I really wanted to forget about my past, but it seems like my past

doesn't want me to forget.

-------- I crawled out of the closet, and tiptoed to make sure I did not

wake Gin-chan up. It's not like Gin-chan was not a heavy sleeper. It's

just I don't feel like dealing with him right now.

------- "growl" I heard my stomach say it was hungry. I went

in the kitchen to find me some thing to snack on. Then sided

against it. Then I looked at the clock it 8:30 in the morning. So

I disided to go eat at that new fancy restaurant. All though I wont

tell Gin-chan, because then he will be wondering where I got all

that money from, and I didn't need that.

-------- The truth was I had money stashed away. I also bought a house

well not exacaly a house but a mansion with I didn't want

Gin-chan to know or he will be wanting to move in there. If

that happened he would find out about my past, and I did

not want that to happen ever. So sometimes I sneak away

and to fancy places, and sometimes I go check up on my

house.

--------- So it is a secret from Gin-chan. It's not like I like keeping

secrets from him. It's just I don't want him to find out about who

I am. If he does then I am afraid that he will be afraid of me, and

want like me anymore.

---------- " Uh, This is getting so tiring, I need to stop thinking so

much!" I was getting frustrated. So I walked out the door to head

to the dinner.

* * *

------- He just couldn't stop thinking about her. She was everywhere

he looked even when he closed his eyes. She was still there. I

wondered does she think about him to. If she did then she would

like him to, but he doubt it. She was probaly thinking about her

Gin-chan.

----------It always got on his nerves when she says Gin-chan that

Gin-chan this. Dont get him wrong he felt as though danna was his

comrad, because they both shared the hate of Hajikata-san. It's

just that he cant stand it when she always talk about him.

------- He disided to walk around town to try and get her out of

his mind. What would others think when they find out that he is

getting flustered over a girl, because come on the great Demon

Okita is thinking of one girl, and is jelous. Also she is totally

innocent. Then again sometimes she looks dead inside, and sometimes

her eyes look so cold. Like there is no life in there what so ever. Sometimes

I think she is not that innocent as to wahat other believe that she

is.

-------- While he wa still thinking to himself. He noticed Kagura going

in to a dinner. So he followed her and he watched her through the window.

----------- " Why does she look so different today. Her eyes, and

her expressions look so different than usal." He wispered to himself.

-------- She looks so beautiful. I've never saw what her hair looks

like down, bu she looks so beautiful. Then he noticed a lot of guys, and

men staring at her in awe. He was starting to get really pist off now. He

hated when a nother man other than himself look at her like that. He

felt like killing every man in the dinner, but then he tought against

it . Instead he started walking in the door of the dinner. Then waked

up to her table. Then he smirked when all the men look disappointed.

--------- " Oi, China what are you doing here?" Okita said while still

smirking.

--------- Kaguras eyes widened like in shock. I couldn't help but

smirk even more at this.

-------- " Why should I tell you !" Kagura said. Looking straight at me.

-------- " Do you mind if I sit down?" Okita asked.

-------- " Yes I do mind !" She spat back.

-------- He just pulled out a chair, and right across from Kagura.

Whele still smirking.

-------- " What? I thought I told you that you cant sit down!" She

said while glaring at him.

------- " Oi, China I only asked if I could sit down. That

doesn't mean I'll listen to you!" Okita said while chuckling.

------- " Fine do what !" Kagura said while turning her head away from him.

------- He couldn't help, but smirk even more at her. Plus he could

not stop looking at her.

------ I care about her, and I know she is hiding something

behind her blue eyes. I want her to love me when im

around her. It's like Quicksand I can't breath.

------ She turned and looked at him " Why are you looking at me" she

asked.

------ " Im not looking at you !" and he laughs it off.

------- She got very angry.

-------- " You were looking at me, and I wish you would

stop it !" She said.

-------- He smiled and and turned and walked away.

------- " What not a fight ?" Kagura said while watching

him walk away.

-------- As he walked away he smiled to himself.

-------- " Yeah she wants me !"

------

-------------------------------- KAGURA VEIW

–

------- " Uh, that jerk." She said while getting up, and paying

her bill.

------ " Who does he think he is !"She said as walking outside

and turning to go inside an alley.

----- " Well, China I'll be who ever you want me to be !" Okita

said while leaning against the wall.

----- Her eyes widened in shock.

----- He was walking toward her.

----

------- " You, How dare yo___ eeeek !" She said while Okita

cornered her to the wall, and grabbed her chin.

---

----- " Shhhhh, China you are a little up tight!" He

wispered. While getting closer to her. She swore

she could feel his breath on her cheek.

---

------ Then he leaned in and kissed me. I tried

to resist, but as I resisted. I melted into his embrace. Then

I oppened my mouth for his tongue to enter. It felt so

good. Then are tongues battled. He kept biting my bottom

lip once in a kiss felt so good I don't want it to stop.

---

----- Then imiges came into my mind about my past of

all the different men. Their breaths, and their movements.

The feel of themwhen they touched me. When they moved

on top of me, and their kisses. I hated them, and I didn't

feel anything from theirs, but the way Okita kisses I

couldn't help but want more much more.

----- Oh Kami help me. It felt so good. I tkink im

lusting for him. Then all of a sudden I felt heat

down im my private place. So I closed my legs so

he wouldn't notice, but he did.

----- He started moving his hands around my body

and I noticed I was doing the same. So I jumped

up, and put my legs around his waist. So I could

get even closer to him, and also so I could deepen

the kiss. He seemed surprised at what I did, but I didn't

care I needed more much more. So I started taking off his

jacket. Then I started to ripping at his shirt, and buttons

flew everywhere. Then I started at his belt. I almost had it

off. Then I froze. What the hell am I doing. I cant just take

advantage of the sadist. That just isn't right. Oh what did

I just do. NoNoNoNo you cant touch him, because if youdo he

will get killed.

----- So I unwrapped my legs from his waist, and pushed

against his chest.

----- " Im sorry sadist, but we cant." Kagura said while looking at

Okita.

----- Then all of a sudden Okita snapped oout of his daze.

----- " But why China, I thought you liked it?" He said

not quite understanding.

------ Kagura sighed. " Look sadist,if we were different

people then thiswouled have worked, but if we kept on. Then

you will be killed later." She said while saying sorry.

---- She gave Okita one more glance before she was running

away from him. Leaving a dumb founded Okita wondering what

she meant.

----

----- I got back home and Gin-chan was still asleep and I

went back to bed thinking of how great that kiss was.

------ But I did not know that kiss will bring another dream about my past when I fell back aleep. Dreaming of a dream of pain and horror. How I wish that I never fell asleep again.

----

------

------

-----

------ Next chapter is about Kagura going back in her dream, but this time it is with her grandfather. Oh by the way she is going to get raped at nine years old. So warning **Rated M**** .** So no kids under 18 read this. Im warning you because it is very **Graphic** . The chapter 5 is called 2 Dream of Horror.

----------------------------------- **ENJOY!** --------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

----------

**rayray- Hi its me again I hope you are like my FIRST story. This chapter is not good for young readers and I do not own Gintama right Kagura. **

**Kagura- Yes but please dont read it- its ver----y cruel. Sniff sniff **

**Rayray- Yes it is very cruel. So you might not have the stomach for this fanfiction. **

**Okita- What are yall talking about. I feel left out. **

**Kagura/rayray- None of your beez wax **

**Okita- Fine I will just ( Okita slamed the door) **

**Rayray- Well it looks like you got your wish he wont learn about your past at all. **

**Kagura- Thanx! **

**-------------------------- Chapter 5..... 2second dream. **

------

--------- The big handsome man said he was my grandfather. He picked me up, and were heading to what he called my new home. He put me in the ship and we stayed quiet to what he called his planet. When we got there he stared at me, and said.

--------- " This is your new home. This is where you will get stronger, and have no weaknesses. I will teach you what it means to be powerful, because this will all be yours in time !" My grandfather said while smiling at me.

--------- " What do you mean this will all be mine ?" I asked.

-------- " Well that means you will be the heir to everything I have, and all peaple here will call you hime, because they can not call you by your real name, and plus I thought you might would might want to start over." he said while looking regretful.

------- " Yes,thank you grandfather for letting me start over again!" I said while smiling.

------- " Good!" Grandfather said while he relaxed.

------- " Oh grandfather what do you meanthat I will get stronger, and I will have no weaknesses?" I asked looking a little confused.

------- "You dont have to worry about that, just obey everything I say until I can tell you are ready or until your training is over, but until then you have to obey and trust me, I just ask if you are willing to do anything to get stronger?" Grandfather said while looking serious.

------ I stared at him for a minute. Then I remembered about everything my mom did to to me and I did not want that to happen aagain. I want to be more powereful and stronger so no one can ever do anything like that to me again.

------- " Yes grandfather I will obey everything you ask of me, sothat I can get stronger, and powerful!" I said while looking determined.

------ " Great then we will start tomorrow, Oh and I want you to meet a friend of mine tomorrow." he said while smilling, but also looking sad for a moment. Then all of a sudden he covered it up with an even brighter smile, but it also looked fake to me.

------ Then a beautiful woman walked over to us then bowed.

------ " Welcome home master." the woman said while not looking at my grandfather in the eyes.

----- " Yes, well, Lilly would you take my granddaughter to her room." Grandfather said.

----- " Yes,master." Lilly said.

------ Then grandfather looked at me and said. " Follow her she will take you to your room, Then I wll find you your own personal servant that you can trust." Grandfather said while leaving.

------ " Hime-sama this way to your room." Lilly said while leading me to a hallway, but it looked to me like an everlasting cave. It was dark with torches all lined up on both walls. It was beautiful.

------ Then Lilly stopped and opened up a door. I thought it would be a dark room, but it was no where near dark. The walls were maroom and the carpet was some kind of blackish carpet and the dresser was a nice goldish brown. On the dresser was a drush, and the handle was a red rubies. Then I saw the most beautiful bed ever. The bedspread was maroom in the middle but with black roses. The pilows were just like the bedspread. The outskirt was a black. All of it was beautiful.

------- While I was still looking at the bedroom I didn't notice Lilly leaving. I was also headding to the bed. Where I just climed in and fell asleep.

------- I woke up early like I used to with my mom, and I started to make my bed and ,make the room spotless. When I got done I remembered I didn't bring anything with me not even clothes.

------- Then I got hungry so I opened the bedroom door, and was headding down the hallway to see I could find a kitchen where I can fix me something to eat.

------- " Excuse me, but who are you?" Somebody said behind me.

------- " Well I am" I said while turning around, but she interrupted me.

------ " Who ever you are you shoudn't be here." she said.

------ I looked at her then said. " umm, but I think I'm supose to be her---" I was interrupted again.

----- " You need to get out of here or you will be killed immediately." she said while smirking.

------ " What are you doing over there?" I heard someone call, but when she got closer I noticed it was lilly.

-------- " I looked in your room, but you where not in there." Lilly said looking a little angry, but a little worried.

------ " Well I got hungry, and thought I would fix me something to eat." I said with a slight smile.

------ " If you were hungry you could of asked one of the servants to fix and bring you some food." Lilly said.

------ " Why do we have to fix her some food, We could just kick her out." The other servant said while smirking.

------ "Kick her out, Yeah you can kick her out if you want to be killed by the master Lilly said while getting even more angry with the other servant.

------ " Why would I get killed by the master for this little girl!" The other servant asked.

----- " Well I dont know maybe this little girl is the granddaughter of the master!" Lilly said while smirking, but the other servant looked shocked then bowed at me.

----- " I'm sorry, Please forgive me Hime-sama." She begged while bowing over and over.

------ " No it is not your fault." I said while giving a slight smile.

------" Hime-sama how about we go get you something to eat." Lilly said while leading me to the kitchen.

------ She fixed me an omlet. I couln't eat it. It wasjust not right. So I pushed it out of my way, and looked around to see if anybody is in the kitchen. So I looked around to find ingredients to cook an omlet. When I finished cooking I sat down and started eating.

------ When I finished eating I washed my dishes. I looked around the kitchen for a little while getting use to where everything is at. Then I headed back to my room.

------ " Hime I have been looking for you!" Grandfather called out.

------ " Yes, Grandfather?" I asked.

------ " Come with me." Grandfather said.

------ Grandfather took my hand, ang looked down at me and said.

------- There is someone I want you to meet, he is a friend, and I want you to be nice to him." He said.

------- " Okay grandfather!" I said while smiling at him.

------ He opened up a door, and tall man greeted him. As they talked I was looking around the room. There was a huge bed, and a table with tree chairs.

------- Grandfather told me to come over, and sit down where they where at. I went to sit in a chair, but grandfather told me to sit in his friends lap.

------ " Yes grandfather." I said while climbing on grandfathers friends lap.

----- - Then grandfather stood up, and said he was going to leave so we can get to know each other, and that he would be back soo to get me, and he reminded me to be nice again.

------ " Okay Grandfather I will." I sais while I watched grandfather leave.

------ The man smiled at me and asked what my name was.

------ " Hime." I told him.

------ " And how old are you, Hime?"

----- " I'm nine years old." I told him.

----- " You are very young." He said.

----- " Yes, sir." I said.

------ he was smiling at me. I was nervous so I kept twitching a little.

------ " Relax don't be afraid." He said.

------ I felt his hand go up my shirt. He made it to my undevelup breast. He then started to rub them hard. I was getting scred I wanted him to stop.

----- He picked me up and took me to the bed. He kept telling me to relax. I told him "no!", but he kept touching me. He was holding me down.

----- " I dont like this, please stop!" I told him.

----- He was taking my clothes off.

----- "noooo!" I started to scream, but he covered my moth, and looked at me with his crazy eyes.

---- " Be quiet!" He told me.

----- He took his hand off my mouth, and took myhands, and tied me up. I couldn't fight him with hands. So I started to kick him. He just smilrd at me.

----- " I like that!" He told me.

----- He took all my clothes off, and stood beside the bed looking at me. He smiled and said. " Are you ready for mw!"

------ All I could say was. " no!!!!"

------ He put his mouth on mine. He forced his tongue in my mouth. I thought I was going to choke. Then I felt this pain. He was forcing himself in side of me. I took a deep breath. I could not breath out. I could not scream.

------ He made a loud moan, and started thrustingin and out of me. Then I felt him release something in me.

------ It didn't last lone. He just rested on me. I felt like I could still not breath. I wanted to cry, but nothind would come out.

------ I was so glad it was over. He got dressed and left.

------ I heared the door open is it my grandfather or is he coming back. I looked and it wasn't my grandfather. It was another man. I don't know how many men had me. I didn't feel after the second one. I didn't care I just layed there feeling dead inside.

------ The next day I woke to find five men laying around me naked. I was still tied up. I was trying to wriggle my hands out of the bindings. All of a sudden I felt a hand stop my hands.

------ " We are not quite done yet, Hime!" A man huskly wispered in my ear.

------ Well how is my first story so far?

------ IF you don't like it then message me, and tell me what I did wrong.

----- Or you could help me with ideals for the next chapter.

----- I would really like if you will message me and tell me is it good or not.

----- Oh dont worry thats not the only bad thing that happened in her past.


	6. Chapter 6

- Yay finally to chapter 7. This chapter is where the lemon comes in. I hope you like. Some characters belong to me.

\

- " Noooo!" I woke up screaming.

- Gin-chan heard me screaming, and opened the closet door.

- " What's wrong Kagura-chan?" He asked.

- I noticed he was standing there looking worried so I snapped out of my daze.

- Ah, Ginn-chan it was horrible somebody stole my poky, and ate it in front of me!" I lied sounding desperate.

- "Well we will buy you some more poky." Gin-chan said while shaking his head.

- " Hai!" I said while getting out of bed.

- I got dressed, and headed to the kitchen. Gin-chan was in the livingroom reading his jump. So I went in the to heat me up some Ramen. Don't get me wrong I know how to cook it's just cooking reminds me of my past, and plus it reminds me of my mom. So I rather stick to instant food.

- " Gin-chan what are you doing? We were suppose to do a job today, yet you are reading Jump!" Sinpachi yelled out to Gin-chan.

- " Hey Sinpachi, why don't you sit down and watch some TV for a little while." Gin-chan said while flipping a page.

- " Kagura-chan you to?" Sinpachi yelled at me while I was eating my Ramen.

- " Hai, hai, I under stand." I said in a bored tone.

- " And stop eating!" He yelled at me.

- " Awww, but I'm hungry!" I whined.

- " Well we have to find a missing pet today, or did you forget?" Sinpachi yelled.

- They maybe idiots, but they are my friends, and family, but they are also my weakness. That's the only bad part.

- While we went searching for the missing pet. We ran into the Shinsengumi. Which where the gorilla, mayonnaise, sadist, and some others in the group.

- Gin-chan and mayonnaise started challenging each other. While gorilla started asking Sinpachi to ask his sister out. So that means me and sadist are the ones left, and he was staring at me. Oh great. I thought.

- Okitas View -

- The Shinsengumi and I where headed to a restaurant, because Hajikata-san only bought mayonnaise again. While we where almost there we ran into Dana-sama and and his group. Hajikata-san and Dana-sama started challenging each other. And the lower officers stared choosing sides to cheer on. Kondo-san and glasses-san started talking about glasses-san sister Otae. While I was alone with China.

- " Why do you always stare at me?" China asked while glaring at me.

- I just looked at her wondering what to say, but she beat me to it.

- " What happened this morning just forget about it." China said while looking away.

- Now that got me mad. How in the hell was I to forget about something that felt so right.

- " How? Tell me how should I forget something so passionate?" I asked getting aggravated.

- " Well I... I !" China stuttered.

- "Look come with me!" I ordered and grabbed her hand to lead her away from the group.

- I never order people around, because I usually let them do what they want, or I'm sleeping. I leave all the commanding up to Hondo-san, and Hajikata-san, but this time I'm pist, and no one can stop me from getting answers.

- I pulled her in another dark alley. She was still struggling to get free. So I pushed her hard against the wall. She let out a little whimper.

- " What is wrong with you?" She growled.

- I didn't answer. Instead I gripped her shoulders tighter, and smashed my lips to hers. At first she tried fighting me by biting my lips, but she soon started melting in to my imbrase, and started kissing back.

- I bit her lip which caused her to gasp. To open her mouth so I could slide my tongue in her heated mouth. She moaned.

Then I pulled back.

- " How was that!" I said while catching my breath.

- " Mmmm, not bad." China said while looking at me with glazed eyes.

- I just smirked. She kissed me again then pulled away while grabbing my hand.

- " Now, you come with me!" She smiled while leading me some. where which I gladly followed.

- We arrived at a large gate she punched some code, and the gate opened to revel a large mansion with tall hedges leading down the path to the mansion . When we got to the door someone opened the door and bowed to us. China just walked in while still leading me by the hand to some stairs. Some more people came to bow. While China paid no mind to them, and led me down a hallway with so many doors. When we stopped I was staring at a gold door. She led me in the room. I didn't have enough time to look at the room, because the next thing I knew I felt soft lips on mine.

- Then my jacket slipped off . Then I felt hands go to the bottom of my shirt to pull it off. I wanted her clothes off so I started pulling but they were already off. All I felt was soft smooth skin on my hands. Then I started to move my hands up and down around her body. I started to play with her breast. Which she moaned again

- I was backing her up somewhere. I don't quite remember, but when I felt her fall. I felt something soft. Oh so it was a bed I was pushing her to. While she was sitting on the bed I was leaning in front of her with one knee on the side of her to get more contact.

- I felt her soft hands move up and down my sides. Then I heard a clinking sound. She was undoing my belt buckle.

- "Ziip" The next thing I new I was stark naked, but I didn't mind, because so was she. I started kissing her throat, and I could feel her throat vibrate while moaning. Then I made my mouth wonder to one of her ripe breast. Which I licked nibbled on. She grabbed my head to keep me there. I took my hand to the lonely breast and started to squeeze and rub it, and she screamed in pleasure.

- We both started to get impatient. So I stopped playing with her. I decided the next time we have sex we will have a lot of foreplay.

- I moved on top of her. I kissed her one last time before I grabbed her hips, and pushed my hardened shaft in her. I heard her moan again. I started thrusting in and out while I kept my eyes on her. She just looked so beautiful thrashing around with sweat starting to form on her.

- " Faster!" She screamed, but came out as a moan. Which I gladly accepted.

- I felt my end coming, and when I felt China tighten around me I knew she was at her end to. So I kissed her hard one last time. Then I bit down on her neck hard enough to draw blood while we both came together screaming each others names.

- I pull out of her, and laid on my back beside her. I felt her head on my chest, so I pulled her closer.

- It just felt so right having her next to me. I heard peaceful breathing then I knew she has fallen asleep.

- I know for sure that I do love her, and will never let her go, ever.

- Another thing how come she felt so experienced. Like she's use to this. I always thought she would be a virgin, but I guess I was wrong. Anyway I will figure it out another time cause right now I am tired. I kissed her for head, and snuggled closer up to her.

- " I love you, China." I said before I fell asleep to.

- I woke up refreshed like I had the best dream. Then I felt a hand around my waist move. I smiled to myself, so it wasn't a dream.

- I got out of bed , and looked through my wardrobe to find me a robe to put on. I went to the bed, and kissed Okita's forehead.

- " I'll be tight back !" I said, then headed out the door.

- The servants where already up. When they saw me coming they bowed, and I gave a tilt of my head.

- I went to the kitchen where I knew Maria would be.

- " Maria can you cook two omlets." I asked calmly.

- Oh,yes Hime-sama right away!" Maria said while giggling.

- " What?" I asked her.

- "Do you like him!" she asked me.

- I looked at her then replied " Yes, I like him, I might even love him!" I said with a small blush.

- Maria just stared at me. " I'm so happy for you Hime-sama you finally have someone you love!"Maria said with happiness.

- "You'll regret that when you meet his friend." I told her.

- " Why?" she asked.

- " Well, because all he eats is mayonnaise." I told her.

- She gasped.

- Maria is a twenty-one year old with long legs and long pink hair, and purple eyes. I found her at a alley way beaten. So I brought her here. She had no home and she was working as a prostitute. So I let her live here to watch over the mansion while I'm gone. And every time I come home she cooks for me. Well she can almost cook better than me. Which is hard to do, and I love her like an older sister, but I will never tell her that. I don't have to because I think she already knows. I sometimes tell Maria my secrets and my feelings. She never tells anyone, but I never tell her all parts of my past. I'm afraid she herself will see me as another person. She's the most kindest woman alive, but some people can't tell because she has a shield to her heart like me. Yet that sadist broke the shield to my heart, and I'm not that upset about it. I just feel so happy.

- " Oh and Maria don't tell him who I am, call me Kagura-chan, OK ." I told her.

- " Why?" she asked

- " I don't want him to know about my past yet." I answered

- " Your going to have to tell him one of these days Hime-sama." Maria told me.

- " I know, I just don't want him to leave me." I told her while looking sad.

- " If he loves you, he wont care." Maria said seriously.

- Maria gave me a hug, and smiled at me.

- " Here!" She said while handing me to omelets.

- I headed out the kitchen.

- " Good luck!" She giggled.

- " Thanx!" I said while I giggled to.

- I opened the bedroom door to find him still asleep. I sat at the side of the bed, and looked at him. I poked his cheek, and he groaned . I giggled.

- " Wake up!" I shacked him, he groaned again. Then all of a sudden I felt a hand pull me down to a hard body.

- " Let me lay here a little more." He said with one eye open. He just looked so cute with his hair all messy, and a sheet on half of his body. ( hips down are covered in a sheet )

- " I know, but you have to eat!" I said while trying to get loose of his arm, but he wouldn't budge.

- " No!" He said while berrying his head in the crook of my neck.

- " I tell you what, when we get done eating I will let you snuggle all you want, ok!" I looked at him. He looked like he was thinking about that for a little bit.

- " Promise!" he asked

- " Yeah." I said

- " Ok!" he let go of my waist and got up to go to the table to get our food.

- We ate an the bed, and it looks like he really loved Marias omelet.

- " So where are we?" He asked

- " We are at my friends house." I lied

- " Oh." He just nodded his head.

- " Sadist." I said he just looked at me.

- " You still call me that?" He pouted

- " Well yeah that's the nickname I gave you." I told him. He looked a little sad, but he brightened up when I told him I liked that name.

- " There's somethings I'm not ready to tell you yet." I told him.

- He just looked at me and said " Take your time."

- " I will tell you them some day, but promise me you will never leave me, no matter how bad my past is, Ok." I pleaded.

- " I will never leave you I promise!" He said, and he gave me a kiss on my forehead. I started crying. He just held me and kissed my tears away. We just stayed in bed for a whole hour before we finally got up. We got dressed, and headed down the stairs.

- -"Wait there's someone I want you to meet!" I told him. I led him through the kitchen to the dinning room. Where Maria was sitting down and drinking her coffee.

- " Maria I like you to meet Okita." I said she looked up and gave a bright smile.

- " Hello nice to meet you!" she said and gave Okita a big hug. Maria and Okita talked for hours. They became friends fast.

- " Maria we have to go." I said. Maria looked a little disappointed.

- " don't worry we will be coming here a lot, right Sadist!" I winked at him, and he just smirked.

- " Right!" He said while grabbing my wrist and pulling into him. Maria said smiled.

- " Well I guess I will be seeing a lot of you, huh, Kagura-sama, and Okita-sama !" she winked at us, and we just blushed.

- Sadist and I said our good-byes in front of Gin-chans houuse, and he kissed me good night.

- " See you tomorrow." he said waving good-bye.

- " Welcome back!" Sinpachi said.

- " I'm home!" I said while heading to bed and fell asleep.

- " Whats wrong with her?" Sinpachi asked.

- " She probably lost to Okita again." Gin said

- Sinpachi just nodded his head and said " your right."

- When I got home I ignored everybody and went straight to my room. I thought about China until I finally went to sleep dreaming of her, and how much I loved her. Thinking I will fight and kill just to protect her. Why was I thinking of that I don't know.

END of Chapter 6, so how did yall like it, am I getting better at writing. I hope so.

- Next chapter Maria meets mayonnaise, Oh how will it turn out I don't even know yet.

- If anybody wants to leave a comment please do. I would like to know if anybody likes my story.


End file.
